Those nights are over
by jareid90
Summary: Just a one-shot I did. The prompt was Fine. I love you! Riarkle 3 ( I am marking it M, because i couldn't decide. Sexual suggestions.


Author's note: Just another one of my one-shots. This prompt was Fine. I love you!"

For quite awhile now Farkle, and Riley have been stuck in a never-ending loop of Almost with strangers. Neither of them have really dated in the last year. Maybe a few one night stands, or first dates that never went anywhere. At the end of the night, or after another failed attempt to find the "One" they always ended with each other. Spending the next day, or the rest of night just having fun they just made each other better. Both of them had moments where they thought maybe this could turn in to something more, but no one ever acted on them. The fear of losing all the things they already had driving them both to a point of just deciding things were better this way. Late night cuddles, and movies. Early morning coffees, and you tube videos. Deep down they also both weren't sure if what they were feeling was something more, or just something that happens when you are close to someone all the time. Either way eventually nature wins whether you want it to, or not.

Riley exited the restaurant waiting in the designated spot that her, and Farkle had chosen before each of their dates. It was something they had started doing a few months back, and it had proven quite successful so far. They planned dates at the same time, and if they failed ( which they usually did) they would hang out. A real smile grew on Riley's face for the first time tonight as a deep plum Nissan Juke came up as Farkle got out walking over to open the door for her as he always did.

"You don't have to open the door for me Farkle" Riley mentioned before making her way in to the jet black leather interior .

Waiting for her to be securely in his car Farkle held the door open chuckling at her words. "You don't get a choice, and you deserve it." Before she could ever say anything back Farkle shut the door then walked over getting back in to the drivers seat his attention immediately on hers. "How was your date?"

Draping one knee over the other as she stated "It was terrible, and yours?"

He started the car, and drove off while answering "The worst. So movies at my place then?" He already knew the answer, but he always asked her anyway just to make sure.

"Yes!" Reaching over Riley massaged Farkle's neck gently as he drove as she began to sing to the song on the radio. Farkle just relaxed in to her touch letting her voice envelop around him.

(About fifteen minutes later)

It had started to pour when they got really close to Farkle's, and He could already sense Riley's excitement as she watched it hit the windows of the vehicle. Getting in to his parking space he decided to fulfill one of Riley's bucket list wishes. Turning up the radio so you could hear it outside the car Farkle then got out going to Riley's opening the door as she wondered what he was up too. Sticking his hand down to her he couldn't help, but laugh a little knowing he would only do something this cliche for Riley. "May I have this dance Madam?"

Her whole face flushed as she stared up at her best friend he was quickly getting soaked. Riley in moments like this started to question how she got so lucky to end up with a guy like Farkle always there for her. Taking his hand with a smile she loved the feeling of the rain on her exposed shoulders, and back. "Yes you may sir." It barely came out as a whisper as she removed her hand from his putting her arms around his shoulder. She tried to ignore the sparks she was feelings.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Farkle hoped the dark would mask his small swallow as the scent of Riley's perfume hit his nostrils. It was his favorite one, and he didn't get how something as simple as that about her could distract him. He also found it highly unfair that she was drop dead gorgeous even soaking wet. Trying to not linger to long he put his eyes on hers suddenly being painfully aware of how close she was making his grip tighten around her automatically trying to ignore his thoughts. He was doing a good job until Riley giggled right next to his ear which is a spot for him. So he quickly came up with an excuse to go in. He also made sure to shut the door of the car "It's getting cold, and I don't want you to get sick so let's go in sound good?"

Hearing Farkle she was starting to feel a bit cold. "Yea, and thank you Farkle you are too good too me." She reached giving him a kiss on the cheek as her hands slid down his back. Her heart thumped loudly a few times, but she pulled away going to the door as she waited for Farkle.

He felt relieved when Riley agreed to go in, and he was very hopeful he'd get a moment to reassess the situation he found himself in. He was so wrong though when felt Riley's tiny hands slide down his back making him shiver. He really hoped she just assumed it was from the rain, and his cheek felt on fire from the kiss. Making sure he was still facing away from her he internally scorned himself about his Intimate images flashing through his head right now of Riley. He wasn't 100 percent surprised it had probably been building up over time it just wasn't anything he was all the way conscious of until tonight. He figured he had to just suck it up. I mean he was a genius he can handle a few stray thoughts. He settled with that decision, and made his way over to Riley giving her a big grin so she wouldn't suspect anything.

As soon as they made it inside they parted ways as Riley went to go get changed in the bathroom, and Farkle went to go do the same in his room. She removed her wet clothes sitting them on the sink then grabbed her robe that Farkle had gotten her as a surprise so she would stop stealing his. It was another one of those little things that reminded her how wonderful he was, and it brought a sensation in to her chest that she swallowed down. Tying up the robe around her bra, and underwear she exited the bathroom heading towards the fireplace. Turning the corner Riley saw that Farkle had already started the fire, and he was standing there topless with only some red work out pants on that hung a little low making Riley blink. He was also already holding a glass a wine for them each, and the bottle was sat down by the couch. Strolling over to him she put her cold hands on his bare chest with a little laugh at him scrunching up his nose.

"You had to do that didn't you?" He proceeded to shake his head while handing her a wine glass his heart doing things It shouldn't. After she took it from him Farkle squeezed her side to get her back then hurriedly made his way to the love seat sitting down giving her a smirk. "Well two can play at that game." The small playful glare on his face let him know she had liked it she then joined him, but instead of sitting on the opposite side with her feet over his lap as she usually did. Riley landed right next to him her body curled up by his making him freeze up for just a second before he got past it putting his arm behind her on the couch.

Taking a small sip of her wine she then put it down her mind drifting through things that had happened over the last few years. "I still think it's crazy your dad let you have this place when your mom left. Does it ever get lonely in here by yourself?" It broke her heart a little to imagine Farkle in this huge penthouse with nothing, but himself to entertain him. She knew he had to have some bad memories connected to the place too, but he always acted as if it didn't bother him at all. Maybe it was wine, or how the butterflies wouldn't stop Riley was feeling super curious tonight on what was going in Farkle's head.

Trying not to focus on how close Riley was once again he just answered her question. He always found it odd, but loved how much she cared about him. He just fully didn't understand, but he wouldn't change it for the world. "It was her choice to leave, and my dad offered me to stay or go as well. I know what your thinking Riley, and there is more good memories then bad ones. This is where I grew up, and I refuse to let one bad thing ruin it. On top that you come around constantly so I'm happy, and I'd choose nights like this with you over another one night stand."

With a giggle Riley smiled drinking the rest of her glass, and started to fill another one then refilled Farkle's for him too. After finishing she put it back down she leaned in placing her hand on his thigh the wine started to make her brave. "Okay so that was your first one! Now it's my turn. We are going to take turns saying things we love about each other that all of our failed dates never do, or don't notice. Mine is how your eyes light up when you talk about science."

Putting his hand on top of Riley's his eyes connected to hers. Deep down he knew this game could be dangerous, but he couldn't resist those big brown eyes so he joined in"How you insist on always stealing from my plate so I order something you wanted to try, because I know you are too afraid to order it yourself."

Not even Riley knew Farkle had her down that well. She stuck her tongue at that answer, and let out a small laugh. "That you have been through so much with your family, but you are still the sweetest guy I know."

"How your giggle is still my favorite sound in the world." He tighten the grip on her hand as he got a bit closer this time. Farkle felt his face flush a bit at her words, but some of could also be the wine.

"You have never let me give up Farkle, and you always support me which means so much to me."

"You would do anything for me Riley, and you were by side constantly when thing went sour with my parents. The fact that you are still here with me now almost every day is the best thing outcome of our life together thus far." How did someone as wonderful as Riley happen to come in to his life. He may never know, but whatever it was he would always be thankful. She had became such an intricate part of his life he had no idea what he would do without her.

That one made Riley stop her mind shifting a bit as she caught the way he was looking at her. "The way you look at me. You stare at me as if I'm the best thing thing you have ever glanced at."

Taking in a breathe Farkle reached out running his thumb across her face. He knew he was tipsy at this point, but with the fire in the background, and the way Riley was pressing against him Farkle's filter failed "I could keep saying things about you all night Riley, but it all sums up to What's not to love about you?" His hand slid down her face now laying on her bare shoulder that was showing.

Gasping lightly Riley climbed in to Farkle's lap searching his eye's as she tried to calm her pounding heart. "That's not fair Farkle." she watched Farkle react by putting his head against the couch exposing his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut both of his hands at his sides. A rush came over her as she leaned in starting to kiss Farkle's neck, and moving her hips tighter against him with each kiss."wait stop please wait" Riley backed off and stared at him sadly "I'm not saying I haven't thought about it, because I have quite a few times, but you know that this might... Change things between us." Riley grinned at him. Only he would be worried about their friendship at a time like this. Just another reason she wanted him more. "Yes Farkle, but I want this. I want you."

With that wording Farkle was a goner, and he knew it. Sliding one hand around her holding her tight as he reached down to grab the bottle of wine. He took a couple of swigs then offered it to Riley he shook her head no. He hoped a little more wine would cover up the rest of his nerves as he sat it back down. Taking charge Farkle reached out to her shoulders and slid the robe softly down her back. Riley sat up, both of them panting, the wine and physical activity getting to them. Farkle looked at her, eyes slowly bringing her into focus. Riley sat in his lap, wearing a matching pair of red, lacy, bra and panties. He wanted to say it was impossible how beautiful she is, but all he managed was a squeak.

His reaction made her skin tingle in excitement, and it never occurred to her that the first place she had felt this would be in Farkle's lap. She took charge, grabbing Farkle's hand and slid it up her thigh. The electricity she felt from his fingertips overloaded her senses momentarily, a quick gasp escaping her lips. Her gasp rooted Farkle in the moment, all his passion taking over his thoughts. Wrapping his arm under her he stood up and carried her the few steps to push her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as they both kissed passionately. Farkle pulled her off the wall and carried her to the bedroom. Laying on top of her he explores her skin with his mouth. He is amazed how anyone can be this beautiful. She places her hands on his chest and drags her fingertips to his stomach. When did he get muscles. Blurry. Skin. Moaning. Dark. Finally.

(The next morning)

In a small daze Farkle started to wake up his head pounding lightly at the sun coming through the window. Turning his head to left he opened up one eye taking note that he was on the floor of the living room, and he couldn't exactly recall how he got there. He clearly remembered the important thing though that he made love to Riley, and despite his slight hangover he was already feeling things couldn't be any better.

Slowly sitting up he noticed something in his hand, and glancing down he saw it was Riley's bra. The next two things came as one, that he was still undressed and Riley wasn't next to him. Dragging his feet a little making a stop at his bedroom first throwing on a pair of boxers, and a black shirt. He then reached in to the bottom drawer of his dresser that was full of Riley's clothes, and took out a purple slip dress knowing more then likely Riley was still undressed too. He passed the mirror, and he chuckled at the evidence of last night In the form of a few hickeys of different degrees on his neck. Walking out of his room he saw Riley groggily searching the living room. She was facing away from him so he came up behind her putting his arm around her waist while using the other one to dangle the dress in front of her. "Here I brought you something to put on. I would rather you not, but it's up to you." He went to kiss her neck "Farkle don't" He heard Riley mutter making him worry as he let her go still holding out the dress.

"Are you okay? Do you need aspirin, or something I can go get it.."He kept his voice soft just in case she had a headache. Riley snatched the dress from him slipping it on, but wouldn't look at him making him question even more.

"No I'm fine." Still not facing him as she bent over digging around again. "What are you looking for Riley?" He stepped over picking up her bra where he had sat it down. "Is it your bra, because it's right here. I don't know where your underwear are though. If you need to you can borrow a pair of mine, or we can go buy you pair. I can even drive you to your place to pick up some." He realized he was talking fast like he used to in junior high so he took a breathe in trying to speak calmly.

"Farkle just stop! You don't have to treat me special I know how this works with you." He was surprised Riley had raised her voice. He was so confused at this point, and had no clue what she was referring too. How could she know how this works it's not everyday you wake up after making love to your best friend, and realize you are in love with her. It was as if all the bell, and whistles went off in his head. It all added up, and all those puzzle pieces he could never get to fit had always been Riley. Now he really had to know what she was talking about. "What do you mean, and could you please at least face the same direction as me. I don't what happen, or what I did to make you upset. Whatever it is I can fix it if you give me a chance."

She twirled on her heels, and as soon as Farkle saw her face his heart dropped. Her eyes were red, and a few loose tears fell down her cheeks. Not caring if she wanted him to touch her or not he ran to her despite how much his head was still hurting. He put his hands on each of her cheeks wiping some of the tears away. "Honey what's wrong? You're scaring me. It's just me Farkle you can tell me anything."

"It's all ruined. This whole amazing set up we had. You were the best part of my day, and Night. Now we've had sex, and I'm just like all those other girls in your life. I'm a one night stand...I didn't want that with you Farkle."she sounded so disheartened, and Farkle Felt this passion come over him refusing to let her think that any longer. How could she ever think she would be a one night stand. Those men had messed with her deeper then he thought, Or maybe he had grown to used to a new girl every night for to long to the point Riley was truly afraid it was routine. Even more reason for him to fight, and show Riley the true way she should have been treated years ago.

"It hasn't ruined anything. What makes you think you even compare to any other girl?" He pleaded at Riley all of his emotions bubbling over. It was as if all the build was crashing through all at once as he stood there Holding the girl he was always searching for.

Getting her face out of his hand she tried to start walking away making Farkle follow her. "You said it yourself Farkle us doing that would change us. That our friendship would never be the same. Why are you making this harder Farkle. Why won't you just let me go?"

Going through a million different answers at once he tried to avoid love for the time being, but he had to make sure she didn't leave. Reaching over he got a hold of her hand squeezing it tightly. "Because I don't want you to go." He heard Riley huff giving him a slight head tilt as she answered flatly. "That's not enough Farkle. What makes me different then all the other girls? I know the pattern you get them to come home with you, and the next morning you treat them great then when they leave that's it nothing ever happens again.

He wasn't sure what over came him, but he brought her in by her hand making her crash in to his chest. He only had just came to the conclusion he loved Riley, but he decided right then and their was no reason to keep waiting. Bringing his arms around her he laid his heart out to her. "Fine! I love you...That what makes you different. You're Riley Matthews. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am the stupid one honestly. As a genius you think I would of connected all the dots. Most of our lives, and especially this last year have been what loves really is. We are made for each other, and this morning when I woke up I understood why it never worked out for me before. You are my one Riley, and I was already in love with you. Making love to you last night was also the first time I have ever described that using those words. That will always be only yours, or I guess ours. So that is what makes you different." After that whole speech Farkle felt like the walls were closing in on him. To convey that much emotions, and the fact that losing Riley was something that could happen he really needed her to say something before he fainted.

A joyous giggle erupted from Riley "First off I love you too. Have for awhile, but we can discuss that later. Secondly Why do you never play fair ?" A huge weight was lifted off Farkle's chest when Riley spoke. He was overjoyed she felt the same, but his mind was stuck on awhile now...well it was stuck until Riley jumped at him making them both crash on to the couch. He had never felt so happy his stomach fluttering, and his heart racing as he stared at the love of his life. "You haven't been playing fair since the first grade. So I'm still catching up." He teased her playfully bringing her down closer so they were laying side by side. Romantically he placed his hand on her face softly putting his lips on hers giving her the sweet light kiss. That hadn't really gotten a good one in last night, and after all that he couldn't wait to kiss her again. He then kissed both sides of her mouth before stopped letting his eyes get lost in hers. "I love you Riley."

Playing with the hickeys on his neck with a smile happily remembering the night before now "And I love you."


End file.
